Snow Doesn't Stop Eggman
by KameKame-chan
Summary: When a blizzard is predicted to happen, Amy Rose invites her friends over to sleep-over, and get snowed-in. But the blizzard doesn't keep Eggman from attacking, in fact, he thinks it the perfect time to strike. Knouge Taiream Sonamy Silvaze. Completed!
1. Going to Get Snowed In

I don't know what got me to turn this from a one-shot for my One-Shot Collection into a separate one-shot, then into a story, but I decided I would. I didn't give it a song related title, because none of my songs had a line that fit it. So, here you go, enjoy!

I added something to make my sister happier, sh e wanted Shadow in this, so I added him. He will probably bring some comedy into this story in the later chapters. I was actually pretty flexible about adding Shadow, anyways, I added him, hope you are happy Laguztar of Riverclan.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

One cold, winter day, when a snow-storm was expected that night, Amy Rose decided she would invite her friends over and watch some movies at her house. She called up *Surprise, surprise* Sonic first.

RING RING RING RI-

"Hello?" asked Sonic.

"Hey Sonic!" answered Amy.

"Hey Amy, What's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Same, so what did you need?"

"Are you and Tails doing anything this evening?"

"I know I'm not. Tails is, er... TAILS?"

"WHAT SONIC?" Tails' voice yelled.

"ARE YOU DOING ANYTHING TONIGHT?" Sonic asked.

"NOT THAT I KNOW OF, WHY?"

"AMY WANTED TO KNOW IF WE WERE DOING ANYTHING TONIGHT!"

"OK, I'M PRETTY SURE I'M FREE TONIGHT,"

"K, THANKS TAILS," Sonic finished.

"So, you guys want to come over to my house later tonight? I'm inviting some of our other friends too!"

"What would we be doing?"

"I thought we could watch some movies, and get snowed in at my place!"

"K, we'll try and make it, bye,"

"K, thanks, bye!"

Amy hung up the phone, then called up some of her other friends. Knuckles said he could, if he found someone to guard the Master Emerald. Shadow said he would come when he was done with his G.U.N. mission that he was finishing up. Silver and Blaze said they could make it. Rouge was able to as well. Team Chaotix said they were going to be watching the Master Emerald, looks like Knuckles found someone. Cream said she could make it too.

Once she had called everyone, she started cleaning up her house. For some reason, when she checked her refrigerator, there was a couch pillow in it. She took it out, and put it back on the couch.

"Wonder how that got there," she mumbled to herself.

She started baking some snacks. While they were cooking, she went down to her basement, and started looking for the spare fold-up tables she kept down there. She found them, and a nice looking table cloth. She set them up, then went to finish the cooking. She started making drinks as well. Once all the food and drinks were finished, she started to set them up on the table.

She then went and pulled out her DVD folder, and put it next to the shelf she kept her VHSs on.

It was about the time when her friends would be showing up, so she went and took a quick shower, then put on her pajamas. It was basically a loose red dress, with white trim, like her normal dress, except that it went down, instead of poofing out. As soon as she stepped out of her room, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked politely.

"It's me!" answered a young girl's voice.

"Come on in Cream!"

Cream said good-bye to her mother, then came in. Cream obviously knew that she might want things to sleep with, because she was dressed in her pajamas, and had a pillow and blanket. Cheese came in holding a smaller pillow and blanket. Cream's pajamas were made up of a red T-shirt. It was a little to large for her, the sleeves kept falling a bit. It had a chao on the front. She also wore a pair of loose pajama pants, also red, with a chao pattern on it. Amy smiled at the sight. She also noticed Cream had a small bag, also with chao on it, but it was a creamy white instead of red.

"Hey Cream! Hey Cheese!" Amy greeted.

"Hey Amy!" Cream replied.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese greeted back.

"Seeing as you're first, come and choose any spot to set up!" Amy told the young rabbit.

"Where will you be sleeping then?" Cream asked.

"I think I'll be sitting wherever I end up,"

"OK," Cream answered.

Cream walked over to where she wanted to sit while watching the movies, and placed them on. Lucky for Amy, she expected to have a lot of parties, sleep-overs, etc. and invested in getting a couch that was big enough to hold many people, and was comfortable. She knew that there was just enough room or all of the people coming to fit comfortably on it, and there still be room to spare. Cream placed her pillow on the spot she chose, and surprisingly, no chao were on the pillowcase, it was simply white. Her blanket didn't have chao on it either, it was red, with some other colors mixed in.

"Is there anything I can help you with Amy?" Cream asked.

"No, I got it all, but thanks!" Amy answered.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Cream told Amy.

Cream went to the door. When she opened the door, she saw Blaze. She was wearing her normal outfit, and had a bag that Cream thought had her belongings.

"Hi Blaze!" Cream greeted.

"Hi Cream," she replied, then she called out "Hey Amy,"

"Hey Blaze!" Amy replied.

"Why aren't you in your pajamas?" Cream asked.

"I wasn't about to walk around outside in my pajamas, I decided I would change here," Blaze answered.

Cream took that answer and let her in.

"Put your stuff on the couch, where you want to sit, it's basically like claiming the spot as yours," Amy instructed.

Blaze placed her things on the couch, pulled something out of her bag, and went to the bathroom.

"I'm changing, I'll be out in a moment," was her simple answer to the questioning looks on Amy's and Cream's faces.

While Blaze was changing, there was another knock on the door. Amy and Cream raced to the door. When they opened it, Rouge greeted them at the door.

"Hello," Rouge greeted unenthusiastically.

"Hi Miss Rouge!" Cream greeted as cheerfully as usual.

"Hello Rouge," Amy greeted in the same unenthusiastic voice as Rouge.

"Well then, is anyone else here?" Rouge asked.

"Blaze is, we're still waiting on the guys though," Cream answered.

"My, my, and who else is coming?" Rouge asked, a gleam of hope was in her eye for moment.

"Well, I know for certain that Sonic, Tails, and Silver are going to make it. I'm pretty sure Knuckles is coming too," Amy answered, trying to sound nice, she knew that she and Rouge never got along, but Amy was willing to be nice this once. Amy could have sworn she saw Rouge look a little happier when she had said Knuckles' name.

"Well, then, that's nice to know. I think I'll just get into my pajamas now," Rouge stated.

Rouge walked over to the bathroom and waited, still carrying her stuff. Once Blaze came out, Rouge went in.

Blaze walked over to where Amy and Cream were waiting. She was wearing a long purple nightgown, with fuzz lining. She also had on a pair of gold pants, also with fuzz lining. Rouge came out soon after Blaze did, she was wearing a silky, slightly loose, black, button-down nightshirt, with pink heart-shaped buttons. Her black pants were silky as well, and once again, slightly loose.

"Where are you going to put your things?" Amy asked.

"I think I'll choose later, I really don't care where I end up, but don't be surprised if my things are suddenly on the couch," Rouge answered.

Suddenly, the telephone started ringing.

"I'll get it," Amy told the three other girls.

Amy ran over to the phone,

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi!"

"Oh, OK, that's fine, yeah, we'll be fine,"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Cream, Blaze, and Rouge are already here,"

"Yeah, we'll find something to do until you get here,"

"Don't worry, bye,"

Amy hung up, then turned to the girls.

"Sonic just said that he and the other guys are going to come together, but they are going to be another hour or two, so we're going to have to figure something out to do for the time being," Amy told them.

"Let's play a board game!" Cream offered cheerfully.

"How about we watch some TV," Blaze rang in her idea.

It was Rouge's turn to speak, and she had a nasty gleam in her eye, "I vote we play..."

* * *

I tried my best to do a cliffie, but honestly, I'm not to good at doing them. It would be nice if you reviewed. Constructive Criticism is allowed. I'll take flames, they don't bother me, but I would rather you didn't. I do hope I finish this story. This is the longest chapter I have ever written, so I'm really happy for myself. PEACE!


	2. Truth or Dare

I'm back... My sister *glares* ruined the cliffie, so I had to update ASAP... I finally was able to get a computer so that I can update. I'm going to be winging this chapter, I thought it might be fun for some dark secrets to be revealed... Anyway, ENJOY! (And just in case you didn't know because you read before I did it. I made some changes in the first chapter, because my sister wanted Shadow in the story. She says I don't give him enough "screen time" in my stories... So yeah, you might want to go and find the changes, or you might get a bit confused.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone...

* * *

Amy hung up, then turned to the girls.

"Sonic just said that he and the other guys are going to come together, but they are going to be another hour or two, so we're going to have to figure something out to do for the time being," Amy told them.

"Let's play a board game!" Cream offered cheerfully.

"How about we watch some TV," Blaze rang in her idea.

It was Rouge's turn to speak, and she had a nasty gleam in her eye, "I vote we play Truth or Dare,"

Everyone thought over the ideas. Amy broke the silence.

"They're all pretty good ideas, I say we take a vote, and you CAN'T vote for your choice, and remember, you only have one vote," Amy declared. There was a mumble of approval.

"All right, who votes we play a board game?" no one raised their hand. Cream still looked as cheerful as ever.

"TV?" Once again no one raised their hand.

"Even though I know the answer, Truth or Dare?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Alright, it's decided. Now who wants to start?" Amy asked.

Cream shot her hand into the air. No one else did.

"Alright Cream, looks like you're going first," Amy told her.

"OK, Truth or dare, Blaze?" Cream asked.

"Um, Truth," Blaze chose.

"Um, what's your favorite kind of... FISH?" Cream asked.

"I think Salmon is my favorite, but I like all fish really," Blaze answered instantly.

"OK!" Cream accepted cheerfully.

"Alright, Truth or Dare... Amy?" Blaze asked.

"Um... DARE!" Amy said daringly.

"Alright, hm, go get that life size Sonic doll of yours, oh, and this is part one," Blaze told Amy.

"OK!" Amy went and got the doll.

"Alright, now... Kiss it..." Blaze ordered, then laughed almost like a maniac for a moment.

Amy did the dare without holding back. But is that a surprise?

"OK, Truth or Dare, Rouge?" Amy asked.

"I guess I'll do Truth," Rouge answered.

"Um, OK, um... Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Rouge thought it over, "Yes, yes I do have a crush on someone,"

"OK, that's good enough for me," Amy, said.

"Truth or Dare... Blaze?" Rouge asked.

"I'll do dare this time around..." Blaze decided.

"OK, um, I know. I dare you to eat some of your own fire," Rouge dared Blaze.

Blaze made a small fireball on her hand, and slowly felt the fire getting warmer. She placed it in her mouth, and swallowed it as quickly as possible. The instant she swallowed it, it was extinguished.

"OK, um, Truth or Dare, Cream?"

"Dare!" Cream answered cheerfully.

"OK, I dare you to... Go get your MP3 Player, put it on random, and tell us the first five songs that are put on," Blaze dared.*

"Alright," Cream went and got her MP3 Player, and turned it on, " The first song is The Flame of Youth by Dragonforce,"

Cream hit the next button, "Um, the next one is Rebirthing by Skillet, the third song is Each Other by Skillet, um, after that is Say it Loud by Skillet,** and the last one is I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace," She turned off her MP3 Player, and placed it back in her bag.

"Alright, I guess that's good enough," Blaze told her.

"OK! Truth or Dare... Amy?" Cream asked.

"Oh, yes! OK, I choose Truth," Amy answered.

"Um... What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?" Cream asked.

"My favorite flavor of ice cream is probably strawberry!"Amy answered.

"OK!"

"Alright, Truth or Dare, Rouge?" Amy pointed at Rouge, with a sparkle of evil in her eye.

"Um, I'll do truth," Rouge chose, hoping for the best.

"Good, good, alright, who is it your crushing on?" Amy asked.

"Well, um, I um... Its a secret," Rouge stumbled.

'Man, I should have seen this coming, I usually never stumble.' Rouge thought.

"I could dare you to tell us, either way we're finding out. Usually it's not like this with you,"

"Fine. I like," what she said was barely audible, even to herself.

"I can't hear you," Amy said, pleasuring this moment.

"FINE, I LIKE KNUCKLEHEAD! YOU HAPPY?" Rouge shouted.

"Woah, woah, no need to blow up, but, Knuckles? You like Knuckles the Echidna?" Amy asked.

"Yes..." Rouge said giving Amy a death glare, while blushing. For some reason though, Rouge felt as though she had several pounds lifted off herself, it felt pretty good confessing who she liked to the other girls.

"Alright, Truth or Dare, Cream?" Rouge asked.

"I'll do dare!" Cream answered.

"Um, alright, I dare you to tell us, if you have one, who you have a crush on," Rouge dared.

"Well, Tails is really nice to me, and we hang out a lot, the only other boy who's really about my age is Charmy, and he's pretty annoying. But I definitely like Tails a lot!" Cream answered.

"Alright,"

"OK... Truth or Dare, Blaze?" Cream asked.

"Um, I guess I'll do Truth," Blaze answered.

"Um, do you like anyone?" Cream asked, to naive to know what the question actually meant.

"I guess Silver," Blaze answered.

"This is getting a little boring," Amy stated suddenly, then she checked her watch, "And the others will be here soon,"

"OK,we can stop, but what can we do until they get here?" Cream asked.

"We can-"

Knock, knock.

"We can go get the door," Amy answered.

Amy went to the door, and opened it. There stood the rest of the guests.

* * *

*I put my MP3 Player on random for this dare...

**My MP3 Player knows I love Skillet for some reason, and always plays a lot of their songs first when it's on random...

I know it's an abrupt ending, but I had nothing else to put there. Don't worry, I'll , make sure to update ASAP. But please note that my little brother LOVES to use the computer. Anyways, yay updated. Blah de Blah. I kinda winged this chapter. I made random truths and dares as I went along. Review please? I don't really like asking, but I love getting reviews, lets me know that people are reading this... Hope you enjoyed it. PEACE!


	3. Let The Movies Begin

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long to update... I finally got things a little more settled on my DeviantART Charsmo club, so YAY! I finally got a computer I can type on freely so... Anyways I have a lot going on nowadays, and my schedule has been completely flipped. I can barely sleep at night yadda yadda. I'm winging the chapter again. Ih, and I'd thought I'd state to any possible Charsmo believers reading this story that I'm going to be writing a Charsmo story! (It's going to be called 'A Seed Of Hope.') Anyway, enjoy! (Please remember that Shadow is going to be comedy relief. I'm not bringing in any OCs or anything in this story.)**

**Disclaimer: I own no one.**

* * *

"This is getting a little boring," Amy stated suddenly, then she checked her watch, "And the others will be here soon,"

"OK,we can stop, but what can we do until they get here?" Cream asked.

"We can-"

Knock, knock.

"We can go get the door," Amy answered.

Amy went to the door, and opened it. There stood the rest of the guests.

"Hey guys!" Amy greeted.

"Hey!" The rest of the girls greeted.

The guys just nodded their heads in greeting. Amy invited everyone in.

"Just choose a spot on the couch and place your things!" Amy told them cheerily.

She didn't notice that Rouge had grabbed her things and was watching where everyone was putting their things. Rouge was watching where Knuckles was going, and quickly ran over to the spot next to it. She placed her things down just as Knuckles was. Amy saw that and grinned.

"I'll be right back!" Amy told everyone.

Amy ran to her room and snatched her blanket and pillow. She ran back in and placed her things in one of the last four remaining spots. She made sure to get the one closest to Sonic, which was right next to him.

The seating order ended up something like this. If you were facing the TV then next to the right arm was Shadow, no one, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Blaze Silver, no one, Sonic, Amy, no one, Rouge, Knuckles, left arm.*

"Well, I say we should watch some movies now. Seeing as it's about 8:00 PM," Amy announced. Everyone mumbled in agreement, "OK, so what movie do we wanna watch first?"

"What do you have?" sounded Sonic's voice.

"Well take a look! Cream, how 'bout you choose first," Amy's voice answered.

"OK," Cream answered. She skipped over to Amy. No one noticed Tails staring at her.

Cream picked up the DVD case and started to flip through the movies. Flip flip flip. Finally she got to the end. She went back seven pages and pulled out a red disk.

"I really like this movie," Cream said to Amy.

Amy looked at it and smiled. She put it into the DVD player while Cream skipped back to her seat.

"What movie did you pick?" Tails whispered to Cream.

"You'll see!" She whispered back.

The title screen said the movie was The Incredibles. Amy picked up the remote and hit play.

* * *

After a while, during the part where Dash was running on the water, Sonic's voice sounded.

"Why can't I do that?" Sonic asked.

"Shut up faker," Shadow said.

"Well Sonic... Have you ever tried?" Amy asked.

"No..." Sonic replied.

"Will you two shut up?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," They said in unison.

The movie ended, and everyone got up to stretch.

"I'll be right back!" Cream told everyone. She ran outside and looked around. It was dark, and it had started snowing. It was about an inch high. Cream picked up some snow and balled it up in her hand. Tails came out to see what she was doing, and got a face full of snowball. Cream started laughing, and Tails joined in as well. He picked up some snow and threw it at Cream. Amy opened her door to see what was going on, and she too got a face full of snow.

* * *

***I'm placing everyone where I want because I can. :P**

** This chapter was a little short for my liking, but I couldn't think of what else to put for now. Thanks for reading! Until next chapter.**

**B3 (Do you like that little face****?)  
**


	4. Snowball Fight!

I've decided to reply to reviews in each chapter.

Hawksky: I said it was a little short for my liking, and yes I love them as well. (I wonder why... XD)

CherrletheChicken: Thank you, and I am hoping to finish this. I'm enjoying it a lot.

Snowstar of Riverclan: From my understanding it can be either way.

Alyssacookie: I had a very vague idea of what was going to happen, but yes, wining it can result in a bad chapter.

Bombrocks23: Here's your update! XD I'll have the next chapter up sometime next week. I don't know when though because this I've been busy.

I know exactly how this chapter is going to go, so no winging this time! I felt like I needed to update for you guys. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I were Sega, then I'd be making games with better story lines and more of the couples I love. (Just a little more I wouldn't want it to get all mushy mushy junk.)

* * *

"I'll be right back!" Cream told everyone.

She ran outside and looked around. It was dark, and it had started snowing. It was about an inch high. Cream picked up some snow and balled it up in her hand. Tails came out to see what she was doing, and got a face full of snowball. Cream started laughing, and Tails joined in as well. He picked up some snow and threw it at Cream. Amy opened her door to see what was going on, and she too got a face full of snow.

"Woah!" Amy yelled out.

She wiped the snow from her face, picked up some snow, balled it up, and threw it at Cream. It hit Cream's shoulder and she started to laugh.

"CHEESE COME ON OUT HERE! IT'S A SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Cream called out to her pet.

Everyone else heard it and Sonic, Rouge, and Silver all went outside to join them.

"Hi guys!" Tails called out, causing Amy and Cream to notice them.

"Are you guys joining us?" Cream asked.

Sonic nodded.

"I say we get into teams of two!" Amy suggested.

Everyone nodded in the positive.

"I'll be with Sonic!" She ran over to Sonic and grabbed his arm.

"I'll be right back," Rouge told them.

Rouge went inside and walked up to Knuckles.

"I need your help Knucklehead," She told him.

"Why?" He asked impatiently.

"Just come with me," She grabbed his hand and walked outside with him.

Blaze walked out of the house with them.

"So you're with Knuckles Rouge?" Amy asked.

"Yes," She answered.

"I guess I'll be with Tails," Cream stated.

"OK! So Blaze looks like you'll be with Silver," Amy pointed towards Silver.

Blaze walked over to him and smiled at him. If you looked closely you would have seen the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Ready guys?" Amy called out.

Everyone called out yes.

"GO!" She called out.

Everyone squat down and started making snowballs. Well almost everyone. Silver was creating them much faster with his psychokinesis. Already he had a pile of almost 20. Everyone started to stand up and throw snowballs. An hour or so passed when suddenly the wind became increasingly powerful.

"What's going on?" Cream's voice was barely audible over the loud wind.

"I no idea!" Amy called back.

Suddenly Cream screamed as the wind picked up her light body and flew her around.

"CREAM!" Tails voice called out.

Cream attempted to start flying, but the wind was too strong and she couldn't get control of her ears.

"Sonic, get everyone else into the house, I'm going to get Cream," Amy told Sonic as she pulled out her hammer.

"Will do," Sonic replied, "EVERYONE GET INTO THE HOUSE!"

Everyone nodded Sonic ran over to Tails and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked.

"I'm making sure you're not taken by the wind little buddy," Sonic replied as he ran to the house, taking one last look behind him before he went inside.

Tails ran straight to the front window and watched Amy heading towards Cream's screaming. He was so worried he didn't notice that tears were forming in his eyes.

"You OK buddy?" Sonic asked Tails.

Sonic looked out the window and watched Amy trying to help Cream.

"She'll be OK," Sonic tried comforting is brother-like friend.

"Are you sure?" Tails asked.

"I trust Amy to get her back, you should as well," Sonic continued.

"I guess..." Tails said.

Sonic continued to stand there watching Amy.

* * *

Amy stuck her hammer into the ground and tested it to make sure it would stay. It was firm in the ground so she grabbed it with one hand and jumped up, hoping the wind would pick her up. It did. She stuck her hand out as far as she could.

"CREAM! IF YOU PASS ME TRY AND GRAB MY HAND!" Amy called out.

After a little bit of time passed and something hit her hand. It was to dark to see what it was, but Amy assumed it was Cream's hand. Her glove got a few droplets of what seemed like water on it.

"TRY AGAIN CREAM!" Amy called out, she felt herself losing her grip on her hammer.

'No, no, no, don't let go!' She thought.

She attempted to gain her grip back, but she continued to slowly lose it.

* * *

Oh yes, cliffie time! I wanted to add a cliffie for this chapter so I felt this was the best place to stop. Once again it's a little shorter than I had hoped. I know exactly what's going to happen in the next chapter so I'm going to update soon I hope. Thank you for reading! Have a nice day/night or whatever.


	5. Success Won't Last as Long as Hoped

XD I've been lazy... Sorry for taking so long to update, but finally your cliffie will be not a cliffie anymore! I'm considering turning this into a comic and posting it on DeviantART. Tell me if you think it's a good idea or not. Oh, and I hope you don't mind me using OCs as villains. I just feel that they would help me. They wouldn't be the big villain, just somewhat "sidekicks" I guess. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Fondue is melted cheese or chocolate that you dip things in such as bread, marshmallows, and strawberries.

* * *

'No, no, no, don't let go!' She thought.

She attempted to gain her grip back, but she continued to slowly lose it.

A little more time passed, and she felt Cream's hand again. She closed her hand as fast as she could, and was able to get Cream's hand.

* * *

"Why'd everyone rush inside?" Shadow asked no one.

"Because there's something strange going on with the wind right now," Tails answered.

"Well you guys ruined my nap,"

Tails rolled his eyes. Typical Shadow not joining in on the fun.

* * *

The wind started to slow down, it was there, but not as fast. Amy was able to pull Cream towards her without much struggle, and Cream was able to control her ears and pull herself out of the wind. Amy put Cream onto the ground, pulled her hammer out of the ground and hugged Cream in a sisterly way.

"Cream, we were so worried!" Amy said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"T-thanks A-Amy," Cream said through sniffles, "I-I was s-scared I wouldn't g-get out a-alive."

Amy let go of Cream and they started to walk towards the house.

* * *

The door opened, and Sonic ran over to the door. Amy and Cream walked in. Tails ran over to the door and noticed Cream was crying a little.

"Cream!" Tails hugged Cream, and she hugged him back.

"Cream I was so worried. I was afraid Amy wouldn't be able to get you! Thank you so much Amy!"

"Yes, great job Amy!" Sonic said.

"Thank you guys!" Amy replied.

The four walked back into the living room, where pretty much everyone let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Sir the first wave has been properly armed Sir," A female's voice announced.

"Make sure they are fully charged, and ready for battle," This time the voice came from a male.

"Will do sir!" The girl saluted and ran off.

She ran down several hallways, until she reached a room with a couple hundred robots. She pulled out about fifty tiny button-like things, and pressed them onto fifty of the robots in front.

"Rest up my friends," She said with an evil grin on her face.

"SISTER!" Another girl's voice called from the hallway.

"Yeah?" The first girl called.

"We're needed,"

"Alright, let's go,"

The two girls rushed off.

* * *

"Well now what?" Cream asked.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a little hungry," Rouge said.

"I'm gonna have to agree with Batgirl," Knuckles said.

"Well there's some food over there!" Amy pointed towards the dining room.

Rouge went off into the dining room. Knuckles followed soon after.

Rouge was looking around the table when she heard someone enter the room. She looked behind her and no one was there. She turned her head back to the table and saw Knuckles on the other side of the table. She ignored him and continued to look over the food. She noticed Knuckles reaching for the grapes.

"Figures," She thought out loud.

"Figures what?" The echidna asked.

"You'd go for the grapes," She answered.

She finally decided to go for a slice of pizza.

"Later Knuckie," Rouge said while walking out the door.

Knuckles blushed a little at the nickname. He shook it off and put on a frown. He grabbed some grapes and walked out.

"Anything fun happen while you were in there Knux?" Sonic asked nudging Knuckles with his elbow.

"Leave me alone Sonic," Knuckles said grumpily.

* * *

GAH THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME! Sorry for the shortness... I hope you don't mind. Anyway, if you'd to, let me know what you think about me making this a comic as well! Thanks for reading, and YES FINALLY WE HAVE THE BAD GUYS! XD Anyway, sorry if you don't want OCs in this. Originally there weren't going to be any, ut that changed. Thanks for reading! Have a nice day/night/afternoon/morning/whatever time it is.


	6. I'll Give Her A Piece of My Mind Soon!

W00T I'm in a writing mood so I thought I may as well get the next chapter up! YAY! XDXDXD Anyways not much to say other than I'm really excited! XD Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: HOLY CRAP *Facecake* I forgot to get the soup recharging. Ugh... *Goes to the Emo Corner.* Hey Sonic the Brick wall. I thought you were in my closet... (YESH I got pretty all my inside jokes!)

* * *

"Later Knuckie," Rouge said while walking out the door.

Knuckles blushed a little at the nickname. He shook it off and put on a frown. He grabbed some grapes and walked out.

"Anything fun happen while you were in there Knux?" Sonic asked nudging Knuckles with his elbow.

"Leave me alone Sonic," Knuckles said grumpily.

Knuckles walked outside.

'Why does Sonic have to be so annoying? Why does everyone think I have a crush on Rouge? Well, she is pretty. WHAT? SHE'S WHAT? Ugh...' Knuckles thought.

* * *

"Rouge, maybe you can tell me, did anything fun happen?" Sonic asked.

"Why's it your business to know?" She asked impatiently.

"I just wanna know,"

"Oh Sonic... If she doesn't want to talk about it then don't force her to," Amy came up behind Sonic.

"Fine..."

Rouge mouthed thank you to Amy, and Amy nodded. Amy came back over to Rouge.

"I think you should go outside and watch the blizzard!" Amy said too her.

"Why?" Rouge said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just do it,"

"Fine," Rouge walked outside.

* * *

The door opened. Knuckles turned his head to see Rouge.

"What do you want Batgirl?" Knuckles asked, turning his head back to the snow.

"Amy made me come out here..." She said, sitting on the bench.

"Why would she want you to come out here with... Wait... Ugh," Knuckles face palmed.

"What's "ugh"?"

"Amy's convinced that I like you and vice versa..."

"Remind me to give her a piece of my mind..."

Knuckles chuckled.

"What?"

"I'll help you with that,"

"Hmph, I don't need help," Rouge turned her head away from Knuckles.

"I'm pretty ticked about it as well," Knuckles sat down next to Rouge.

"Fine,"

Knuckles smirked.

* * *

"Alright, let's get this plan in action!" The male said.

"Yes sir!" Two girls' voices said in unison.

"Get to work,"

The two girls went to the room where the robots were being stored.

"Ready sis?"

"Ready,"

The two girls started to press several buttons, awakening the robots. The robots started to walk out of the room, and the girls followed.

"Boss, the first wave is ready for action," The second girl said through a walkie talkie.

A giant trapdoor opened up, and the robots started to jump out.

"First wave is in action,"

"Continue with your part,"

"Yes sir," They both said.

The two girls grabbed some weapons, then followed after the robots.

* * *

"Well I'm going to go back inside," Knuckles said.

"Alright, I'll be in soon,"

Knuckles went inside and was was about t go back to the couch when he heard a scream. He got a worried look in his eyes and then ran back outside. What met his eyes made him scared, worried, and ticked.

* * *

*Sob* There is something wrong with me. Why can't I write a decently sized chapter anymore? Ugh, I just want to do cliffies... Ah well, I'll try and have the next chapter longer... Thanks for reading!


	7. There's Work To Be Done

I'm not dead! So sorry for taking so long to update. ^^; I just haven't had time to get to it, and I've had to deal with life... XD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: What do you put in the toaster?

* * *

Knuckles went inside and was was about to go back to the couch when he heard a scream. He got a worried look in his eyes and then ran back outside. What met his eyes made him scared, worried, and ticked.

An army of large robots had somehow landed silently onto the ground. Knuckles saw that one of the robots had grabbed Rouge with a large clawlike thing. She was squirming to get free, but the robot had grabbed her tightly.

"ROUGE!" Knuckles called out frantically.

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge screamed.

Knuckles charged over to the robot that had grabbed Rouge, and started attacking it.

* * *

"Why'd Knuckles run back outside?" Cream asked.

"I dunno, maybe he forgot something," Amy replied to her friend.

Sonic glanced out the window, then turned back to his conversation with Tails. He quickly looked back out the window and saw the huge army of robots. He also saw Knuckles attacking one that had a claw protruding from it. He looked at what the claw was holding and saw Rouge struggling to get free. Sonic realized he had to go out and help. He ran outside.

* * *

"KNUCKLES!" He called to his friend.

Knuckles recognized the voice. He turned his head around a little so he could see Sonic a bit.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"YOU LOOK LIKE YOU COULD USE SOME HELP!"

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP! I'M FINE!"

The robot Knuckles had been attacking finally noticed him, and swung his claw it him. Knuckles didn't notice it coming it at him, and was hit hard on his side. He felt something grab his arm as the claw swung back up. He looked up and saw Rouge's hand clamped tightly around his right arm.

"Knuckles, I think you can do more damage hitting them from higher up," She said, wincing in pain.

Knuckles nodded his head. Rouge tried to pull him up, but had a little trouble. Knuckles had to pull himself up with some help from Rouge.

"Thanks," He muttered.

"Mhm, just get me out soon,"

* * *

"GUYS! COME OUTSIDE! Well, Tails, Cream, stay here, I don't want anything to happen to you two!"

"But Sonic! Y-"

"Please, just stay put Tails!"

Without another word Tails sat back down. Soon everyone was outside, even Shadow, although he didn't want too. All gasped when they saw. Rouge was once again struggling to get free from the robot's grasp, and Knuckles was pounding on its head. Not enough to do any serious damage, or any damage at all really.

* * *

"Sir!" A young girl, well, not exactly a girl, to a step towards a large man.

This girl was a seedrian, she was a light purple. She had long purple hair, and two dark magenta flowers on her head.

"Yes Forsythia?" The man asked.

"I need to know, was it collect one person that is close to the enemy, or get many?"

"IT'S MANY!" The man stood up, revealing his large, eggshaped, body and his bushy mustache.

"Thank you sir," Her sister stepped forth, revealing a dark purple seedrian with long dark royal purple hair.

"You may go now. Finish this,"

"Yes sir," The two girls said as the stepped out of the room.

* * *

Suddenly all the robots had claws coming out of them. All started grabbing at them, they managed to snatch up Blaze, Silver, Shadow, who chaos controlled out of its grip, and Amy.

"SOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIC! HELP ME PLEASE!" Amy screamed in terror.

Sonic looked up after doing a homing attack on the robot that had Rouge, and immediately went to try and help Amy.

* * *

Well, there's your next chapter. I don't know how good I did, but hey now you have another chapter. I should have the next one up in a couple weeks. I hope I don't go dormant again. x3 I'm sorry about that. And if you're waiting for an update on My Sister Changed My Life, an update should be expected soon. I hope... Anyway, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, life's been busy right now. Until next update!

Oh, and on another note, Lavender belongs to my sister, and Forsythia is mine.


	8. What Now?

My gosh! It's an update! I'm whipping this up before my Karate class, so yeah...

I HAVE EXCUSES AS TO WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! OK, so lately I've been busy beyond belief. I've also been playing a little too much Harvest Moon Sunshine Islands... (Vaughn WILL be mine!) And Tales of Symphonia! Life's just an insane crazy mess... x3 OH, and the dreaded writer's block had hit me... ENJOY!

Disclaimer: You get the point right?

* * *

Suddenly all the robots had claws coming out of them. All started grabbing at them, they managed to snatch up Blaze, Silver, Shadow, who chaos controlled out of its grip, and Amy.

"SOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIC! HELP ME PLEASE!" Amy screamed in terror.

Sonic looked up after doing a homing attack on the robot that had Rouge, and immediately went to try and help Amy.

Knuckles was making deeper dents into the head. It was getting weaker, and would soon burst.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cream was at the window watching the battle go down.

"I'm surprised that they haven't done any damage to the house. It's a good thing I guess..." Cream said softly.

Her voice caused Tails, who was deep in thought, to snap his head up.

"Huh?"

Cream giggled softly and repeated herself.

"Yeah... I guess you're right," He replied.

Cream got up and went to the window. She watched the battle go on. Tails got up, and stood next to her, being followed by Cheese.

* * *

Soon everyone but Sonic had been snatched up. Not even Shadow could get free. For some reason Chaos Control just wasn't working. The robots suddenly disappeared, causing Sonic, who was in the middle of a homing attack, to smash into the snowy ground. The front door opened, and Cream, Tails, and Cheese came charging out, towards Sonic.

"Mister Sonic? Are you OK?" Cream asked.

Sonic jumped up and gave his signature thumbs up sign. Tails and Cream sighed in relief.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sonic asked.

Tails shrugged, and then noticed a glint in the snow.

"Hey!" Tails pointed at the glint.

He walked over to it and picked it up.

"Let's go inside, I'd like to take a look at it,"

Sonic and Cream nodded, and the three walked into the house.

* * *

"Sir, we were unable to capture the hedgehog, but managed to catch many of his friends," The two girls said in unison.

The fat man sighed, and then grinned, "That is fine. Knowing Sonic, he will come to try and save them,"

The two seedrians nodded, then walked out.

* * *

"Find anything out yet, Tails?" Sonic asked, while pacing.

"Sonic, if you keep asking me, I won't be able to find anything," Tails answered.

Sonic sighed, and continued pacing. Cream sat there, humming softly to herself.

After twenty minutes, or what felt like an hour to Sonic, Tails finally found something.

"This is a piece of one of those robots you were fighting. I examined it closely, and it is of Eggman's creations," Tails announced.

"That couldn't have been Egghead! They were way to strong!"

"Sonic, this is definitely Eggman material. Perhaps he has figured out our weaknesses, and used them against us, or maybe he increased the armor so that not even Knuckles on a rampage could harm them,"

"What makes you think this is Eggman?"

"Look here, it says Dr. Eg- in very small, barely noticeable letters,"

Sonic took a look, and there was in fact, a name carved into the metal.

"Um, Mister Sonic, Tails, what should we do? Amy isn't here, so I would think it rude to stay here without her,"

"I'm afraid Cream is right," Sonic agreed.

Tails nodded in agreement.

"What should we do then?" Asked Tails.

"I can ask Mother if it's alright for you two to spend the night at my house," Cream offered.

"I guess that will be alright, what do you think Tails?"

"I'm fine with it,"

"Alright! I'll go call her!" Cream got up, and ran into the front hall.

Sonic and Tails waited in silence as she made the call. After a couple minutes, Cream came back.

"She says it's alright!"

Sonic and Tails nodded, and picked up their stuff. Cream and Cheese did the same.

"Let's go!" Cream said.

* * *

My mom is wanting the computer now, so I'm ending it here. I hope you liked it! I've been considering adding some torture into this story, so if I decide to, I will change it to T. x3

So I sat down to write this chapter with a basic idea of what was going to happen, and this is the result! Hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love Constructive Criticism! It's the only way I can improve my writing! Know what I mean? :D Anyway, I think I know how the next chapter is going to go, so I'll try and get it typed by next week! But you never know, something may come up...

OH, and the quality of the chapter may not be as good as the previous chapters, but I'm sick, and it really clogs my brain... Or maybe it makes my writing better. *Shrug* Anyway, I'm going to ket you go now! Until next chapter!


	9. Off We Go!

LE GASP! It wasn't a twenty year long wait for the next chapter! XD I started this like ten minutes after I finished the last one, so YAY!

So I've really been considering putting torture into this...

Disclaimer: I don't think I'll ever own Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

Sonic and Tails waited in silence as she made the call. After a couple minutes, Cream came back.

"She says it's alright!"

Sonic and Tails nodded, and picked up their stuff. Cream and Cheese did the same.

"Let's go!" Cream said.

The trio walked out of Amy's house, and after Cream locked the door, they started towards Cream's house. Cheese happily sat on Cream's head, and quietly sung to himself.

* * *

The robots reappeared on a platform in the middle of a large, circular room. There were many computers all around, and some things that looked like shower heads coming from the ceiling. There was a dark figure standing by one of the computers. When the robots appeared, he turned around. They had all given up on trying to get out, but even then, they could still do some damage. The figure turned back around, and pressed a button. A mask of sorts appeared in front of it. It picked it up and out it on, then pressed a second button. The sprinklers let out a bright yellow gas, and soon everyone but the figure, and the robots were knocked out. The figure quickly exited the room, and made it's way to the center of the structure.

* * *

Cream, Tails, and Sonic finally arrived at Cream's house. When Cream opened the door she called out to say she was home. Vanilla stepped into the entry way.

"Hello," Vanilla greeted with a warm smile.

"Hello Mother!" Cream gave her mother a hug.

"Hello Sonic, hello Tails,"

"Hello Vanilla!" Tails greeted with enthusiasm.

"Hey!" Sonic greeted.

"There are some cookies on the counter, and I made some tea for anyone who would like some. I'd like to know more about what happened," Vanilla told them.

They all sat down, and then they all explained what happened.

* * *

Once they finished explaining what happened, Vanilla took their Sonic and Tails' things, and put them in the living room.

"I'm sorry to have to make you two sleep in the living room, but I hadn't been able to prepare it so you could use it,"

"It's alright Vanilla, to tell you the truth, we're both used to it," Tails told her.

"That's good, make sure you get to bed soon,"

"We will Ma!" Cream assured her.

"Alright, I'll be in the sitting room if you need anything. You can help yourselves to the cookies and tea,"

"Alright, Vanilla!" Sonic said, picking up a cookie.

"Enjoy yourselves," Vanilla said, and walked into the sitting room.

"So now what?" Tails asked.

"Well, now we have to figure out where Eggman is, I guess..." Cream said, picking up the tray of cookies.

She motioned for them to come into the living room, and they did. The three of them sat on a couch.

"I guess we should stop by my workshop. I have some Chaos Emeralds there, so I might be able to find out where Eggman is," Tails suggested.

"I guess that's all we have for now," Cream agreed.

"Then let's get some sleep, we can go in the morning," Tails suggested again.

Sonic and Cream nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Good night!" Cream said, as she picked up Cheese, who had fallen asleep on the table.

"Night Cream!" Tails said, moving to a different couch.

Cream went upstairs to her room, and placed Cheese on a small wooden bed. Tails had made it a few years ago for her. Cream then got into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tails had been awaken by the scent of pancakes and eggs. He quickly woke up, and was in the kitchen soon after. Vanilla had the best pancakes he had ever tasted.

"Good morning Tails," Vanilla greeted.

"Good morning Vanilla!" He replied.

"Sonic isn't up yet, but Cream is out back. Breakfast will be done in about fifteen minutes, so I hope you're hungry!"

"Alright!"

Tails made his way to the back door, and walked outside. He saw Cream swinging on a tire swing, with Cheese gripping onto the rope, helping to swing it. He quietly walked over to her, and noticed she was quietly humming to herself. Tails sat down, and listened to her soft hum. After a few minutes she noticed he was there.

"Oh, hello Tails!" She greeted.

Tails looked up and smiled at her.

"Morning Cream!"

Cream got off the swing after slowing it, and sat down next to Tails.

"So how's your morning been?" Tails asked.

"It's been great! I'm excited for today!"

Tails smiled at her enthusiasm. They sat in silence until Vanilla called them to tell them that Sonic was up and breakfast was ready. They both got up, and ran to the house. Sonic was still groggy from just getting up, and didn't touch his food for a bit. As soon as he realized that there was food in front of him, it was gone in two seconds. After breakfast, Cream informed her mom that she was going to be helping Sonic and Tails help everyone. After she did, Tails, Sonic, Cheese, and her left to go to Tails' workshop. They didn't talk much along the way.

When they reached Tails' workshop, they were shocked by what they saw.

* * *

This was on the long side. YAY! XD I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I'll try and get the next chapter up next week, but who knows how it will be for me. I have a pretty decent idea about what is going to happen next chapter too, so yay! XD I love receiving constructive criticism, so I would love to get some! And I'd like the opinions of my readers. Should I add torture to this story? Or would that ruin it for you? Until next chapter my friends!


	10. Starting the Journey

Well here's the next chapter! I hated writing this chapter. . I don't know why, but I just don't like it... It took me like five hours to write on measly chapter, and I don't even like it! What the heck is up with that? Well I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own only the story idea, nothing else.

* * *

Tails smiled at her enthusiasm. They sat in silence until Vanilla called them to tell them that Sonic was up and breakfast was ready. They both got up, and ran to the house. Sonic was still groggy from just getting up, and didn't touch his food for a bit. As soon as he realized that there was food in front of him, it was gone in two seconds.

After breakfast, Cream informed her mom that she was going to be helping Sonic and Tails help everyone. After she did, Tails, Sonic, Cheese, and her left to go to Tails' workshop. They didn't talk much along the way.

When they reached Tails' workshop, they were shocked by what they saw.

"W-what happened?" Tails asked.

His entire workshop was in shambles, everything inside was destroyed. Tails looked close to tears, all his hard work was destroyed.

"Are you OK Tails?" Cream asked.

Tails looked up and nodded. Cream smiled and continued to stand next to him.

"So how are we going to find Eggman then?" Sonic asked.

"I may have an idea actually!" Tails answered, while running towards his destroyed workshop.

Sonic and Cream looked at each other, than both followed him.

Tails was digging through the rubble frantically, trying to find something. Sonic and Cream had walked up to him without him realizing it.

"What are you doing Tails?" Cream asked.

Tails, surprised by the fact that she was so close without him realizing it, jumped up into the air.

"Oh, phew. It's just you two. I'm looking for a hatch in the floor,"

"Why's that?" Sonic asked.

"I put some things that I thought would be useful should something like this happen,"

"I'll help!" Cream said cheerfully as she knelt down and started digging through the destruction.

"Thanks!"

Cream nodded, and motioned to Sonic to start helping. Sonic got down on his knees and started digging.

* * *

After what felt like hours, they finally reached the floor.

"Here it is!" Tails called out.

Tails reached for the handle, and pulled it up, revealing a flight of stairs. He started heading down, but noticed both Sonic and Cream were still standing there.

"Come on guys!" He called out.

"Right! Sorry!" Cream called out, and climbed down into the hole.

Sonic followed, and soon they were at the bottom of the staircase. Tails flipped a light switch, and many dust covered planes and other inventions could be seen.

"Sorry for the mess, but I was almost never down here,"

"It's fine buddy, we understand," Sonic said, patting Tails' shoulder.

"Alright, so I think there's a Chaos Emerald somewhere in here. If I hook it up to that plane then we may be able to find Eggman,"

The three then started searching for the Chaos Emerald that was supposedly in there. After a few hours of not finding it, they decided to look around inside the plane. As soon as the three of them stepped onto the plane, they saw the Chaos Emerald already hooked up to it, and ready to go.

"Well that was pointless..." Tails said sweat-dropping.

"It sure was," Sonic said.

"Now let's get going!" Tails said, sitting in the flyer's seat.

Sonic and Cream had to sit in the back. Tails put a key into the ignition, and the engine started. He then pressed a button which opened up an underground runway that opened up on the cliffside.

"WE ARE OFF!" Tails yelled excitedly.

Flying planes was something Tails always enjoyed, whether he was fighting Eggman, or just flying for the fun of it, he always enjoyed every minute of it. Tails pressed a button on the tracker, and it turned on, instantly it found a huge mass of Chaos energy coming from the northeast. Tails shifted the plane's direction, and they started towards it.

* * *

I hate this chapter so much. So awful to write. . But it was needed to continue the story. If you liked it, than I'm happy it was able to please you, but I understand if you don't really. And no cliffhanger! What is up with that? I guess I just wanted to get this chapter done... ^^; Well anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope to update soon!

OH! And I told myself that I wouldn't work on anything new until I got further into this story. I'm still working out the details with myself, but I know that this will be the only thing I work on for a while.


	11. MY FAAAAAAAAAACE!

**I AM NOT DEAD! JUST BUSY! And procrastinating. ^^; I must say, I think this story will be over in several chapters, and I'll be able to start another story! So yay! x3 I'm pretty dang excited! I have so many and just don't know where to start. Though I'm almost positive that I'm going to attempt a Kraine longfic (Tales of Symphonia). You should also expect lots of oneshots and songfics throughout the year. x3 Anyway! Enjoy this chapter! x3 Note: This one is a little more gory than the previous chapters, so just keep an eye out if your squeamish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really wish I owned Sonic the Hedgehog as I do Tales of Symphonia, but yeah... Sadly I don't own either. If I owned Sonic the Hedgehog, why would I be writing this fanfic? I'd probably make a game loosely based off this story. x3  
**

* * *

"WE ARE OFF!" Tails yelled excitedly.

Flying planes was something Tails always enjoyed, whether he was fighting Eggman, or just flying for the fun of it, he always enjoyed every minute of it. Tails pressed a button on the tracker, and it turned on, instantly it found a huge mass of Chaos energy coming from the northeast. Tails shifted the plane's direction, and they started towards it.

* * *

The first sign of movement came from a pair of vibrant purple eyes revealing themselves from underneath their deep red covers. The owner of these eyes felt massive amounts of cold over the front of his torso and warmth engulfed the back of it. He looked to his right, and saw a white head right next to him. It was the side of it, but he knew only one person with a white head. He attempted to say something, but found he had somehow lost his voice. He silently grumbled, and turned to his left. There he saw a bright pink head with a read head band.

_'Won't this be fun?'_ He thought sarcastically.

He then looked below to see what was making him so frigid. He saw chains. They seemed to wrap behind him as well as in front of him, but the warmth of his companions made them plenty warm. He also noticed that A.) He was right about who the two were and B.) They had the chains too. He was getting pretty mad now, and started to struggle, but the chains just started digging into him, causing blood to flow over them, and down to the floor. Grimacing in pain, he stopped. If he didn't want to get hurt, he would have to sit completely still.

...

...

...

...

He was starting to get frustrated. He NEEDED to move. He was so cramped and stiff. Not to mention super uncomfortable.

At that very moment a door opened, and a figure stepped in.

"Hm... I see one of you is awake," Was all the figure said before walking out of the room.

The red figure attempted to speak again, but again, he couldn't. He felt movement to his left which meant Amy had awakened. Knuckles was hoping that she too couldn't speak, and his luck must have been pretty high at the moment, because she couldn't either. He smirked, maybe she would be more tolerable this way. To his right he felt movement which meant that Rouge was up now. He started wondering if she too couldn't speak. He soon learned that she too couldn't. Soon everyone was conscious, and not a single one could talk. Great. Just great. What the heck were they supposed to do if they couldn't communicate?

* * *

Hours. Hours passed, and STILL no sign of Eggman OR his base. The Chaos Energy tracker wasn't of much use either. It seemed to be going out of control with Chaos energy. It was just going berserk! Sighing, Tails announced that he was going to land the plane. Cream, Cheese and Sonic, who were playing catch, sat down and buckled up. Tails started to descend the plane. After quite some time, he had landed it in a small clearing. Cream and Sonic unbuckled, then Cream helped Cheese unbuckle. They all stepped out of the plane, and Sonic immediately ran off to run around. He didn't get far because he slammed right into something. Which was strange, because he slammed into the air, not a tree or anything.

"Oooow!" He called out in pain.

"Go get the medi-kit from the plane," Tails mumbled to Cream, who nodded and went to go get it.

Sonic walked over, rubbing his face.

"I feel like I just ran into a brick wall. Only amplified." Sonic complained.

"Cream's getting the medi-kit, just wait a minute and we can fix your face. It looks kinda funky,"

Sonic's eyes went wide with horror as he ran over to a nearby puddle. He screamed.

"MY ! MY BEAUTIFUL FAACE!" He started screaming, and running around in circles.

Tails sat there watching him and sweat-dropped. He rolled his eyes as Cream came back with a white box with a big red plus sign on it.

"Thanks Cream. I'll go and get him to settle down," He thanked as Cream too sweat-dropped.

Tails stood nearby where Sonic was running in circles, and put his hand out in front of him. He was able to grab one of Sonic's quills, but he was only dragged along with Sonic, who started yelling for him to get off.

"NO SONIC! I NEED YOU TO STOP! PLEASE! I CAN FIX YOUR FACE!" Tails was able to get out.

Sonic stopped suddenly, and Tails slammed into his back, causing them to fall down to the ground. Cream laughed softly. The two got up and Tails dragged Sonic over to where Cream was standing. Sonic was not happy with it at all, and tried to get him to stopped. It was in vain though. Cream handed Tails the box, and he opened it. He started to dig through it and found what he wanted. It looked somewhat like an air horn. He pressed the top, and a clear liquid flew out. Soon Sonic's entire face was covered in it.

"Now you need to sit down for ten minutes or so while it works its magic, I'm going to go and see what was up with that area you got hurt in," Tails said as Cream and Sonic sat down.

* * *

**Well, here's a fairly long chapter for you guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but do expect updates more often. ^^; Thanks for reading! And like I said, this story is almost done. I can't believe it... It'll be the first time I've ever finished a decent story! *Hugs anyone who read, and gives a cookie to anyone who reviewed.* See ya next chapter! x3**


	12. Findings

**Nyay! Another quick update! x3 I'm so happy! XD Uh... Let's see... Ah yes! I've started placing lines between the catch-up thingie* and the next chapter so that you can skip it if you like! I subconsciously started writing a first person Point of View section, and well... I decided to continue writing that section like that. If it goes over well, and people seem to like it, I'll continue to do it every now and then. :D If it doesn't, then I'll steer clear! x3 Anyway, ENJOY! X3**

**Edit: I meant to put who's POV when I noticed that it was in 1st person. I forgot though. ^^; I just fixed it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

***My sister asked why I put the last couple of sentences into the next chapter. I do it because I'm not the best updater and so it kinda helps to have it to get back on track. x3  
**

* * *

Sonic stopped suddenly, and Tails slammed into his back, causing them to fall down to the ground. Cream laughed softly. The two got up and Tails dragged Sonic over to where Cream was standing. Sonic was not happy with it at all, and tried to get him to stopped. It was in vain though. Cream handed Tails the box, and he opened it. He started to dig through it and found what he wanted. It looked somewhat like an air horn. He pressed the top, and a clear liquid flew out. Soon Sonic's entire face was covered in it.

"Now you need to sit down for ten minutes or so while it works its magic, I'm going to go and see what was up with that area you got hurt in," Tails said as Cream and Sonic sat down.

* * *

"TEN MINUTES? GAH! THIS IS AWFUL!" Sonic yelled as Tails sat up and walked over to where some of Sonic's blood was floating, and placed his hand on the area next to it. Instead of it moving through the air and back to his side, it stopped immediately. Tails pondered this. Why would air be so solid? Then it struck him. The Chaos Tracker was going insane around this area. He moved back over to where Sonic was sitting.

"I may have figured it out!" Tails exclaimed.

Cream and Sonic faced Tails, waiting for an explanation.

"Sonic, I'm pretty sure you found Eggman's base!"

"Well that's great! I just ruined my face in the process! Nothing big," Tails could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice and sighed.

* * *

Blaze's POV

I wasn't able to talk, and frankly, it was really quite annoying. It seemed like Amy was freezing, since she was shivering. Which is why I'm happy to be a pyromancer, I don't have to worry about cold. Sometimes I wish I could feel cold. People try and describe it to me, but they don't do it very well. I glanced over at Amy who was still shivering. I decided I'd help her out with that, and made a small fire. I was able to move my hand just enough to get it pretty close to her, it engulfed a small piece of the chain as well, which got me thinking. Can't fire, if hot enough, weaken and break metal? I smirked, and made another flame in my other hand, and placed it on the chain section right in front of me. I made the fire hotter and hotter. I just had to worry about not touching Amy or Silver, as it could easily burn them to crisps. I could tell that the chain would be at its breaking point in a couple of minutes. I felt both Silver and Amy give me questioning looks, but I ignored them. Best make get the job done first. Perhaps if I used both hands I could do the job faster. Excitement was surging through me. I knew I could do it if I worked just a little harder. Both hands with bright red flames and tiny blue flames on the same spot. I knew it should break any second now. I started trying to bend the chains to help get them to break, while keeping the flames going. Surprisingly, it wasn't too hard. After quite a bit of bending back and forth, the chain finally snapped! I had to unwind the chain from around me before I could hand the two ends to Silver and Amy. I think they understood from watching me. I stood up, and man did it HURT! I doubled over in pain. my legs were freaking killing me. My head started throbbing from the sudden crampiness. Fighting and then being chained up. Fabulous combination isn't it? I finally got the pain to die down, and turned around. Amy was getting herself up, and I could tell she was in pain too. Silver seemed to be struggling a little with the chain. I sighed and got down slowly, as not to hurt myself, to help him. Soon everyone was out of the chains. Everyone seemed to be in pain from how stiff it was. I started stretching and it felt really good. The pain seemed to disappear with every stretch. The others saw that this was helping, and started moving around. Heck, even walking helped stop the pain. Soon we were all fairly well stretched out. The room was pretty bare. The only things really in there were us, and the chains. That didn't help us at all.

* * *

**I need to go to bed now, so I'll just end the chapter there. x3 Hope you enjoyed! And please tell me if you'd like to see more 1st person in the future! x3**


	13. Caught

**OK, so here's a fairly quick update for you guys! *Does happy dance.* I woke up this morning and told myself that I can't do anything else until I wrote this chapter! And I've also decided that each chapter will have at least one thousand words before I end it. It has to be a pretty fabulous cliff hanger for me to do less now! :D Maybe I'll go to two thousand one day! :D I know of a couple of stories that have at least ten thousand. Anyway, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Everyone seemed to be in pain from how stiff it was. I started stretching and it felt really good. The pain seemed to disappear with every stretch. The others saw that this was helping, and started moving around. Heck, even walking helped stop the pain. Soon we were all fairly well stretched out. The room was pretty bare. The only things really in there were us, and the chains. That didn't help us at all.

* * *

"Guys! I need to to help me find the door!" Tails announced.

Sonic was about to start talking, but Tails beat him to it.

"And yes Sonic, the ten minutes are up."

Sonic shut his mouth and got up. After quite a while, they were pretty much lost of hope. Cream sighed and sat down.

Hearing a noise, she turned to Tails and Sonic, but found a giant metal cylinder was there instead of them. She jumped up and ran around it to find the two of them staring in bewilderment at the giant thing. She turned around to see if they were staring at anything of significance but found only more wall. Sighing, she waved her hands in front of their faces to try and get their attention. Sonic and Tails shook their heads and faced Cream. She just sweat-dropped and then giggled.

"Um, maybe this will help us find the entrance?" She offered.

"Yeah! Maybe it will! Let's get back to looking!" Tails's exclaimed.

"How'd this wall just suddenly appear?" They heard Sonic mumble.

"I don't really know exactly... I sat down, heard a noise, turned to see if it was made by either of you two, and all I saw was this wall," Cream answered.

Sonic just nodded, and the three of them started their search. Not even a minute later Sonic announced he found what looked kind of like a door.

"Is this it Tails?" Sonic called.

Tails rushed over to where Sonic was standing, looked at the wall and smiled from ear to ear.

"That would be it, Sonic! CREAM! SONIC FOUND IT!" Tails called.

Cream burst around the side running a bit to quickly to be able to stop easily. She crashed into the two of them. They fell to the ground and they all started laughing. The laughs settled down and they got up.

"We had better get going guys," Tails announced.

Tails opened the door and all they saw was a metal disc that reached almost to the wall that was attached to a few cords that went up as far as the eye could see, and a pad with an arrow facing up and one down on a pole, also attached to the disc.

"I think this is an elevator," Cream said, getting onto the disc.

She motioned for Sonic and Tails to get on. The two of them did so and Cream pressed the up arrow button. The elevator instantly went up. It was moving really slow though. Far too slow. Cream started playing hand games with Cheese. Sonic fell asleep on the floor. Tails sat there, bored out of his mind. After fifteen minutes or so, he felt a poke on his shoulder and turned to see Cream.

"You want to join Cheese and I?" She asked quietly so as not to wake Sonic.

Tails shrugged and got up. They went over to where Cheese was sitting. The three of them started playing various hand games, until Sonic flipped over in his sleep and bumped the up arrow. They felt the elevator shake a bit and then go a tad faster. Cream turned to Tails and Tails turned to Cream. They stared in surprise and then Tails got up and pressed it far to many times. The elevator shot up, leaving their stomachs behind. Sonic woke up with a yelp at their sudden speed.

"What the heck is going on here!" He shouted.

"You bumped the up button in your sleep, and it sped up just a bit, so I thought that maybe it'd go faster the more I pressed the button, so I did,"

"Well how many times have you pressed it?"

"Um... I think at least seventy-two,"

They were to busy arguing to notice that the elevator had stopped, or that Eggman was standing a few feet away and had seen them. Or that he had Cream by the color of her dress. He had placed a hand over her mouth so that she couldn't speak.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic! What might you be doing here with your two tailed freak of a friend and this helpless girl?" Eggman asked, mock was obvious in his tone.

Tails and Sonic turned to see Eggman holding a Cream, who had tears falling down her cheeks

"LET HER GO!" Tails called out.

Eggman smirked evilly.

"Fine!" He answered, and then threw her at a wall.

Cream yelped out in pain, and clutched her head, which had taken most of the hit.

Sonic motioned to Tails to go get Cream while he distracted Eggman. Tails nodded and ran over to Cream while Sonic homing attacked the egg shaped man.

"Are you OK, Cream?" Tails asked.

* * *

**I'm gonna end it there so that my sister and I can watch something on TV and then she can update her stories. :D I just wanna say though... I HATE THE WORD SAID! It's just so overused, and I hate it when there's no other word to use. So please, help me out and give me a list of words to use instead of said. Or anything that could help me with that issue. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed! x3 UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!  
**

**Oh! And one more thing... I like blueberries again! x3 **


	14. We're On Our Way

**My sister decided to wait until later to update her stories, so I started this chapter just after we watched what we wanted to watch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog. Or the thing that Silver did. I took that idea from a scene in Tales of Symphonia. :D (That's what I get for listen to epic Tales of Symphonia music while writing. XD) **

**There are probably going to be 1-3 more chapters to this story... Can you believe it? It's not often I EVER finish a story. :D I want to thank all of my reviewers for keeping me going! :D**

* * *

"LET HER GO!" Tails called out.

Eggman smirked evilly.

"Fine!" He answered, and then threw her at a wall.

Cream yelped out in pain, and clutched her head, which had taken most of the hit.

Sonic motioned to Tails to go get Cream while he distracted Eggman. Tails nodded and ran over to Cream while Sonic homing attacked the egg shaped man.

"Are you OK, Cream?" Tails asked.

* * *

Cream nodded, still clutching her head in pain. Tails pulled her into a hug. Cream curled up into a ball in his arms, hugging Cheese tightly.

"Thank you, Tails," She whispered. "Now, go help Sonic. I can take care of myself for the time being,"

"Alright, but if it looks like you need help I'll be right by your side," Tails said before taking his arms off of her and standing up. He smiled softly at Cream and turned to Eggman with a look that could kill. He snarled and pulled his gloves off, revealing a sharp pair of claws. Things were about to get serious.

* * *

Silver sat there, mulling over his thoughts when he suddenly had an idea. He jumped up and ran over to Blaze. He pointed at her hand. She understood that he wanted her hand, but didn't know why. Silver took her hand and put the palm up and started tracing letters onto it.

'Do you have any thing you could write with?'

Blaze figured out what he was doing and shook her head, signifying that she didn't. Silver sighed. Blaze took Silver's hand and did the same thing.

'Though I have to say, this is a pretty decent idea.'

Silver smiled. Rouge stared at them with a look that said 'What-the-heck-are-you-doing?'

Blazed walked over and took Rouge's hand. Who tried to pull away, but Blaze kept her grip firm. She started tracing letters.

'We were communicating, Rouge.'

Rouge looked a little bewildered but nodded in understanding. Though she ended up pulling out a whole lot of paper and a couple of writing utensils from some hidden pocket. She quickly wrote 'Don't ask.' and handed Blaze some of the paper and a pen. Blaze sighed and took them. Rouge started giving the others paper and something to write with. Just before passing them out she wrote on a separate piece of paper 'Use to to communicate.'

When she got to Knuckles, he had no idea how to write with those giant gloves. She grumbled and wrote 'Take off the gloves knucklehead!'

Knuckles grumbled as well and did so. Rouge smirked triumphantly and turned one her heels to do something else.

* * *

Eggman crouched on the ground covered with claw marks that were bleeding somewhat heavily.

"THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU!" Tails roared at the man that had just fallen to the ground, fainted.

Both Sonic and Cream stared agape at what Tails had just done.

"Yo Tails, Buddy! Settle down man! Take a deep breath!" Sonic called out to him.

Tails sighed and did so. He put his gloves back on and walked over to the two of them.

"Sorry... It's not like me to lose my cool,"

"Please, don't worry about it, Tails, he could have killed me," Cream said softly.

"And I could've killed him. Even if he IS our enemy, he can change if he puts his mind to it."

"He at least learned his lesson, right buddy?" Sonic asked, trying to get into the conversation.

"Yeah... Now let's go find the others!"

Sonic and Cream nodded and the three of them ran off in a random direction before Tails stopped them.

"Perhaps we should find a map of the place,"

"Good idea, buddy! Now go work your magic!"

Tails sweatdropped and then walked over to the giant computer in the middle of the room. Sonic paced around the room while Cream and Cheese stood next to Tails trying to help in any way possible.

"I've got it!"

Sonic ran over and Tails started explaining.

"Alright, so we're here," he pointed at a room on the map, "And the prisoner room is here," he pointed at another room not far from the room they were in, "Though we have to watch out since apparently Eggman's got help this time around."

"Alright! Now we can go help the others!"

The three of them went straight down the closest hallway. They knew that the faster they got there, the better.

They turned a corner and saw something that wouldn't prove good for them.

* * *

Shadow started scribbling something on the paper then turned to Knuckles who was closest and showed him it. Knuckles nodded and scribbled down that they should get the others to help. Shadow nodded and the two of them started showing the papers to everyone. Once the entire group knew what was going on, they attacked the door to try and get it down. The door was denting. Which was pretty good progress.

* * *

**WOW! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! THAT JUST ISN'T RIGHT! GIVE ME A HIGH FIVE! *Does super mega ultra happy dance***


	15. Complications

**Alright, so I'm giving you guys a short chapter for a reason. I won't be updating for a month. Why? Because my mom is taking video games/screen time away for a month. This is what I had before I found out so yeah. Enjoy! Even though it's short... XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

* * *

Shadow started scribbling something on the paper then turned to Knuckles who was closest and showed him it. Knuckles nodded and scribbled down that they should get the others to help. Shadow nodded and the two of them started showing the papers to everyone. Once the entire group knew what was going on, they attacked the door to try and get it down. The door was denting. Which was pretty good progress.

* * *

"Oh dear! This cannot be good! We've been found!" A light purple seedrian whispered to a dark purple one.**  
**

The darker one put her watch close to her mouth and muttered, 'Code 68.' Suddenly there was a bright light and a pure white hedgehog with spines sticking out to the sides and quills going up appeared.

"Thank you for being quick," The lighter one thanked.

"We seem to have intruders," the darker one stated.

The white hedgehog turned to face the group and nodded.

"Thank you for understanding the situation. We will be on our way now. It seems the master has been taken down. We'll be off now." The two girls said in unison at the same pitch.

The white hedgehog merely nodded again and the girls dashed off. The white hedgehog smirked, and locked eyes with Sonic. Sonic waved as if nothing was going to happen, while nudging Tails and Cream to the other side of the wall. Once the two of them were back there Sonic zipped to that side.

"He's gonna fight, you two ready? Feel free to duck out if need be,"

Tails and Cream nodded and the three of them came back out. The white hedgehog was tapping his foot until they were uncovered, and then launched at Sonic who rolled out of the way. He retaliated with a homing attack, which was missed.

"Ready Cheese?" Cream whispered into Cheese's ear before launching the creature at the enemy. Who simply stepped back. Tails flew up above him and then dived at the hedgehog. Managing to scrape his back. It was just enough to keep him from moving while Sonic was able to land a homing attack. Cream attempted to fight by giving him kicks to the shins and groin. Suddenly the white hedgehog was floating in the air.

"You know, three against one isn't very fair," He said in a deep, menacing voice, "How about we take out you two," he pointed at Tails and Sonic.

"NO!" Tails called out.

The hedgehog simply laughed.

"You think me a fool? She has yet to show her true potential. Perhaps a fight will bring them out," He smirked.

"Don't worry, Tails, Cheese and I've got this," Cream muttered before stepping up. She handed Tails a handful of rings, "If I look tired, throw one at me."

"No, don't do it Cream!"

"I'll try my hardest not to get seriously injured. You brought the first aid kit just in case?"

Tails nodded.

"Alright, I'll be careful, and thank you for looking out for me," Cream said with a wide smile before facing the hedgehog.

"Ready?"

Cream nodded.

"Go." The hedgehog said while shooting himself towards her.

"Go get him Cheese!" Cream muttered before the hedgehog made impact and Cheese flew out of the way just in time.

Cream tried her hardest not to show pain as she flew up and launched a kick at his face.

* * *

**So yeah. No more updates within the next month. I'm so sorry. I'll start writing the next chapter(s) on paper though! :D I hope to get a good pile of pages done! Maybe even finish writing this story by the time I get back! :D  
**


	16. Tasting Freedom, Almost

**OK, I lied. I didn't do any writing for this during the month. I started writing another story though. It's on my FictionsPress account. :3 Here's the link: FictionPress .com/s/2932959/1/Project_Android I'd love you all eternally if you'd leave a review/faved/watched it. But you have to like it if you do though. x3**

**Anyway, I've been really productive today! I finally plowed through my DeviantART messages, and now I'm actually writing! I'm so proud! x3**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I now own SEGA so I'm done writing this and am going to go turn it into a game.**

**...**

**...**

**You thought I was serious? XD But seriously, Sega owns everyone/thing, except for the idea, the plot, this story, and the two seedrian girls. One of which is owned by my sister. x3**

* * *

"Go." The hedgehog said while shooting himself towards her.

"Go get him Cheese!" Cream muttered before the hedgehog made impact and Cheese flew out of the way just in time.

Cream tried her hardest not to show pain as she flew up and launched a kick at his face.

* * *

Everyone was becoming very tired. But they didn't stop. The door was almost down. Suddenly, as everyone's attack managed to collide in one spot at the same time, the door blasted open, launching everyone back from the sheer force. The group of capturees clambered back to their feet, noticed the destroyed door, and bolted out of it. Dashing down any hall they saw. Eventually they stumbled upon a few people they hadn't seen in what felt like forever.

* * *

Tails and Sonic were watching worridly as Cream got fought with the white hedgehog. In fact, they were so caught up in the worry that they never noticed the group of people walk behind them. That is until...

"SONIKKU!" Shouted a pink hedgehog as she enveloped the blue hedgehog into a death hug. "SONIKKU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I KNEW YOU'D COME TO RESCUE ME! OH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Sonic merely stood there looking around at everyone, his face beet red. Realizing that no one was going to help him he sighed.

"A-Amy! I understand that you're happy to see me! But we're kind of in trouble here!"

Amy realized that she would kill her hero if she didn't let go, so she did, and then saw Cream launching a punch at the now distracted hedgehog.

"OHMYGOSH! WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPING HER?" She screamed before whipping out her hammer to obliterate Nazo for hurting her friend.

"You impudent little hedgehog! This isn't for YOU to butt in. This i-" He never noticed that Knuckles had lept into the air, forming a tight ball, and then being launched through the air by a powerful kick from Rouge. It knocked him down to the ground where Amy struck him hard with her now massive hammer.

"YOU!" Smack! "WILL!" Smack! "NEVER!" Smack! "HURT!" Smack! "MY!" Smack! "FRIENDS!" Smack! Amy's hammer crashed down on him with blows that could kill any normal being.

But Nazo wasn't normal. In fact, he managed to grab the hammer and yank it out of the pink hedgehog's hands, seemingly unhurt.

"Fool! Something THAT weak would NEVER hurt someone as powerful as ME!" He simply crushed the hammer and threw it onto the floor.

Amy closed then opened her hands, causing the hammer to disappear. She called out an even bigger hammer, completely undamaged. Nazo simply turned to an unsuspecting Cream and smashed a punch into her jaw, causing her to crash to the ground. Tails squeaked before putting himself in front of Cream. He was mad again. He snarled at Nazo, who merely chuckled. Everyone else grouped protectively around the hurt rabbit. Sonic started speaking.

"I have an idea on how to take this guy out. So, Silver when I say 'go' you're going to step in front of Cream, then launch Nazo into the ceiling and then slam him into the floor, then put him back about where he is. Make sure you hold him in place so he can't do anything." Silver nodded at this. "Blaze, once he's finished that, you are going to launch fire balls at him. Meanwhile, Silver, you're going to have to hold Nazo in place while you lift Shadow in the air, who will then execute a Chaos Blast. You with me so far?" They all nodded and Sonic continued. "Good. Tails, while this is all going on I want you to take Cream and Cheese to a safer place. After that you can either stay with them and make sure nothing happens to them, or come back and fight. Alright, Knuckles, Rouge, do you two feel like you could work together?" The two looked at each other, seeing if the other was willing. Then they both hesitantly agreed. "Great! So I'm gonna need the two of you to do the same thing you two just did. You know, where Rouge sent you flying towards him?" The two of them nodded. "Alright! So Amy, what I'm gonna need you to do is launch me through the air just as they are. Only with your hammer. Hit me as hard as you can. Got it? OK, so once we collide with him, Silver, I want you to let go of Nazo and get Knux and I."

"I think so!" She chirped.

"I have just one question," Shadow asked.

"Ask away buddy!"

"First off, I'm not your 'buddy'. Second off, how the heck am I supposed to execute a Chaos Blast without a Chaos Emerald?"

Sonic merely chuckled before pulling out a Chaos Emerald and tossing it towards the black hedgehog.

Nazo, who had been simply staring at them as they plotted, was caught off guard by the sudden inability to move. The next thing he knew was he was being tossed about like a rag doll. Tails snatched Cream's limp body off the ground and dodged into the nearby corridor. Putting her down softly he decided to stay there and watch his friends attack. Shadow was already in the air, and preparing to use Chaos Blast. Blaze was sending an unending mass of fireballs Nazo's way. It reminded Tails of the snowball fight they had had just the other day. Who knew one's life could change so much in the course if 24 hours. He watched as Knuckles was pelted at the hedgehog, with Sonic not far behind. When they collided, Silver instantly let go of Nazo, who crashed to the ground loudly. Sonic and Knuckles stopped in midair, and were slowly let down, along with Shadow. Tails looked to see Nazo, who was in obvious pain crumpled on the floor. Suddenly the room went red and an alarm was heard. In fact, it was the only thing they COULD hear. Rouge doubled over in pain, folding her ears over, and screaming. Knuckles looked really worried, but tried to hide it. Not very well.

* * *

**Woo! Long chapter is long! I really enjoyed myself writing this! And for once I feel pretty good about my attempt at action. :3 But I want you guys to be the judges! If you review PLEASE tell me how you felt I did writing the action! Cause really, I epicfail at it. Not always, but usually. And if you're willing, please tell me how you think I could improve my action writing. x3 Anyway! Thanks for reading! And if you'd like to read some of my non-Sonic stories/read a story of mine that isn't fan at all, than please, read Project Android: FictionPress .com/s/2932959/1/Project_Android . I love it to bits, but no one seems to be reading it other than one maybe two people on DeviantART. :3 If you'd like to read more from my FictionPress account, here's a link to my profile!** **.com/u/734392/ Thanks again for reading! See you next chapter!**


	17. Freedom At Last

**I have some bad yet exciting news for all of you!**

**This is the last chapter of the story. I'm not quite sure as to what I want to do after this, but I hope to start a new story. I might not do any at all for a while. I really don't know what I want to do. XD So yeah, enjoy the final chapter of Snow Doesn't Stop Eggman!**

**Disclaimer: I own one of the Seedrians, Forsythia. The other one, Lavender, belongs to my sister. Everyone else belongs to Sega.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tails looked to see Nazo, who was in obvious pain crumpled on the floor. Suddenly the room went red and an alarm was heard. In fact, it was the only thing they COULD hear. Rouge doubled over in pain, folding her ears over, and screaming. Knuckles looked really worried, but tried to hide it. Not very well.

* * *

"It looks like they've taken Nazo out, too. We might have to fight them," The darker seedrian said.

"Well, let's prepare," Her sister replied.

The lighter girl glanced at a computer with a map of the base.

"OH NO!"

"What is it?"

"They're almost to the exit! We have to hurry!"

They nodded, picked up a couple of guns, and went on their way.'

* * *

Everyone decided to make a break for it. Knuckles carried Rouge because she was in so much pain. The further they went the quieter it got. All they did was run.

Eventually Rouge was able to move again, and Knuckles put her down. She gave him a small smile as a thanks.

"The way out is right there!" Sonic announced.

Everyone looked to an elevator, with blood splattered everywhere.

"That is... DisGUSTING!" Amy shrieked, seeing where the blood had come from. An Eggman, laying on the ground. Obviously still alive, but seriously injured.

Tails looked around embarrassed. He knew he'd done that. Scratching the back of his head and "sweat-dropping" he stepped back a little.

"Y-YOU DID THAT TAILS?" Amy was freaking out now.

Tails merely shrunk back a little further with an embarrassed smile.

"I'm both amazed and frightened," Amy turned away slowly.

"We have to get out of here now," Shadow interrupted.

"Right!" Amy exclaimed, turning to Sonic in the process "um... How exactly do we get out of here?"

"Follow me!" The speedy hedgehog exclaimed, heading towards a circular panel just a little over the floor.

"Everyone! Get on here! Hurry!" Tails motioned, noticing the doors opening.

Cream and Sonic were immediately on it, also seeing the door, but everyone else was going a little slower.

"EVERYONE! PLEASE GET ON NOW!" Cream shouted, trying to get them onto the circle.

Just as everyone was finally hurrying, the doors opened completely, and two girls stepped out. One was a light purple with darker purple accents, and the other was dark purple with lighter purple accents. The most intimidating thing about them was that they had guns. Pointed right at them.

"TAKE ANOTHER MOVE AND I'LL SHOOT!" The lighter one shouted.

Everyone immediately stood stock still. They stood there for what seemed like forever, until finally, the girls lowered their guns a little.

"Stay where you're standing, or we'll shoot."

No one knew what to do. They didn't seem strong at all, but they did have guns. Which in itself was intimidating. Shadow seemed the most lax, as he slowly moved his hand towards his newly acquired Chaos Emerald. Luckily he was in the back so the Seedrians didn't see him. Suddenly Shadow yelled Chaos Control, stopping time. He walked over to the girls and took their guns away. He then hit them on the backs of their heads with the guns. Time immediately started again and Shadow yelled at Tails to hit the self destruct button. Shadow must not have hit the darker seedrian very hard, because she hadn't been knocked out. Realizing she didn't have her gun, she realized just how vulnerable she was. But no one payed any attention to her. Tails hit the self destruct button, which started counting down from five minutes. The seedrian girl started trying to wake her sister up, while everyone else but Eggman dived for the elevator. Tails started mashing the button on the pole, making it go faster. Blaze just noticed the two girls running out of the room. Soon the elevator reached its destination, and a small airplane was waiting for them. Everyone piled into it, just barely though. In fact, a couple of people had to sit outside. Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow had volunteered for that. Knuckles because he could easily glide to safety if need be. Rouge because she could fly, and she flirtatiously added that a certain echidna would catch her again. At that comment Knuckles blushed. Receiving quite a few laughs and comments, making even more red. Shadow offered because he could Chaos Control if something happened. Once everyone had gone to their respective spots, Tails had started up the plane. Knuckles managed to calm his blush, and he and Rouge sat on the left wing while Shadow was on the right.

"When we get back, let's have a sleepover at my place!" Amy offered, half jokingly, half serious. Everyone agreed that it would be fun to try and have the sleepover again.

And no one seemed to notice as a small plan was flying away from the base, just before it exploded, and became nothing but a pile of scrap metal.

* * *

**And that wraps up Snow Doesn't Stop Eggman! You wanna know something? This was my first ever decent story to ever complete! I know it's not perfect, but I like it anyway! :D I also hope the ending was good! I'm very weak with endings because I hardly ever get to the end. Thank you to everyone who read this story, and to my FanFiction reviewers:**

**Koollolly**

**Alyssacookie**

**Hawksky**

**Shockwolf**

**The Little Bubble**

**Rainstar of Shadowclan**

**Watching Every Sunset**

**Bombrocks23**

**Hero of the Dark**

**Eclipse the Hedgehog (Anonymous)**

**gvchnv (Anonymous)**

**Sonicathehedgehog**

**Blah (Anonymous)**

**SonAmyFanNumber1AndLuigiRose**

**HBee16**

**Josh the Hedgehog**

**UltimateCCC**

**The Speedy Hero**

**And my DeviantART Reviewers:**

**SHADZBBYGRL**

**Lavender-Star**

**SilverishStar**

**QCreation**

**Lolly-Pop-Girl732**

**Ms-Alyak (Moved to: Kayk-The-Random)**

**12me3**

**Monicahedgie**

**Knux-b-th-best**

* * *

**Each and every one of you, and even my reader's in general, kept this story going until the end! I love you all! And thank you all for sticking with me until the long awaited end! You all deserve a virtual feast! THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH!**

**This concludes Snow Doesn't Stop Eggman by Knouge4Ever: 7/23/2010 (July 23, 2010 - Friday) - 10/3/2011 (October 3, 2011 - Monday)**

**This story took approximately 15 months to complete. **

**Exact day count: 437**

**So again, thank you all so much for reading! I love you all! Hopefully I'll see you all on my next story!**

**TTFN! (Ta-Ta For Now!)**

**Lot's of love,**

**Knouge4Ever/Knouge4Evah (DeviantART)**


End file.
